Jerry Springer 2: Sasori and Deidara
by SaharaDesmail
Summary: Here is the second part in my Jerry Springer show, this time with Sasori and Deidara. It seems that Sasori has a problem with Deidara...


Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it! A bit out of spongebob if squint carefully, and I dunno know, some shounen ai if you want to see it that way, but any how, another issue in the Akatsuki!

Disclaimer: I do not own Masashi Kishimoto or Jerry Springer.

'Welcome back, viewers, here is the start of our second installment of the issues in the group Akatsuki. For those who've just joined us, part one of our episode we had Hidan and Kakuzu, a 'couple' who refused to get along, because the other would'nt share, but what problem do we have now? Let's find out, bring out Sasori!'

There was a round of applause as a red haired…boy, walked onto the stage, dressed in the same clothes as the previous partners, and he sat down on one of the armchairs, crossing his legs elegantly.

'Hello, Jerry Springer,' he said, his voice calm and smooth.

'Well, hello Sasori. You've been on the Akatsuki for…'

'27 years.'

'Woah, and how old are you?'

'35.'

The audience muttered, obviously surprised at how the boy-man managed to look so young.

'It also says here that you…died…' Jerry Springer gave the producer a wtf look.

'Well, I am alive and well.'

'Okay then. Now tell us Sasori, why are you here today?'

'Well Mr. Springer, when I had died, my dear partner, Deidara had not at all mourned for my death and carried on with his life, and acted as if nothing had happened, so the question I would be asking today is, 'what am I to him?'

The audience (well mostly girls and woman) 'awww'-ed at this, and Jerry Springer said,

'Well don't ask me, bring the guy out, Deidara!'

The audience booed (well the girls and woman did) as a long, blonde haired man walked onto the stage, a bit flustered, but stood still as soon as he met Sasori's eyes.

'Danna…' he almost choked, tears in his eyes. He prepared to run forward into his partners arms, all happy and lovey dovey when Sasori in a very, very womanly way, said

'Don't you start that with me.'

'Danna?'

'Hello Deidara, why don't you take a seat.' Jerry Springer gestured at one near Sasori.

'Now, your partner here says that you forgot about him, and didn't mourn when he had died. Is that true?'

There was silence as Deidara almost staggered into one of the seats, staring at Sasori, who purposefully looked at anything but Deidara.

'I…just…can't believe Sasori-Danna's alive.'

'Why don't you quit your acting, pretty boy!' This was a rather large lady near the front, who really felt for the boy-man.

'Excuse me?' Deidara searched for the voice, angry.

'Now, Deidara, care to explain why you are acting so gullible after your partner died?' Jerry Springer asked Deidara.

'Gullible, I wasn't acting gullible, I wasn't happy at all. It was just that when Sasori was…gone…our leader teamed me up with this really childish and immature little bitch named Tobi, and he just pisses me off a lot so I attack him.'

Sasori immedietly slapped him.

'So you got a new partner, right after I died off?' Sasori exclaimed.

Deidara was abashed at his Danna's behaviour, and he got a load of jeers and swears from the crowd. He stared around, hand covering his red cheek where Sasori bitch slapped him, his mouth agape.

'But…i…wha?'

'Deidara, why would you do this?' Jerry Sprinegr moved forward, arms folded. 'Is there a reason you would act like this towards your partner?'

'I…uh…I didn't have a choice, it wasn't like I wanted the little bastard to be my partner.'

'Sure, that's why you like wrestling with him on the floor way too often,' Sasori said, staring off to the side.

'I told, you I was fighting him, wait how do you know?'

'Do you even remember any of things I did for you when I was alive?'

'Yeah, you did a lot, and we were good friends, but…did you even…die?'

'Like what? What have I done for you?'

'You um…um…fought along side me…?' Deidara was nervous and scared, unable to come up with anything, due to his forgetfulness.

The audience booed again.

'You suck!' Someone yelled.

'Hey! That's not very nice, I know you did a lot for me, but I was always sad that you were gone.' Deidara said desperately.

'Shut up, I hate you.' Sasori folded his arms, turned his head the other way and pouted.

'Sasori…' Deidara reached out to his Danna, but Sasori slapped his hand away. Deidara whimpered into the arm rest of his chair.

'I'll only forgive you if you ditch that other bastard. What's his face.' (irony)

'What?' Deidara lifted his face up and sniffed, wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

'Ditch your partner,'

'Umm…okay?' Deidara was confused. Is that all Sasori Danna wanted?

'Good.' He got up and walked out of the show.

There were a couple minutes of silence as the audience comprehended the turn of events. Was a person on the stage even allowed to just walk out like that?

'Danna…'

'Well, there you have it, people, the two- best- friend- artist-partners have sorted out their little issue, I think, and we will have our third instalment right after the second break. This will be more than interesting to see, stay tuned!'

Deidara was tapped on the shoulder and told to face the camera. He just looked at one of the stage set up people, and waved at the TV, forcing himself to smile, all teary eyed. Poor Deidara.

I put in that last part because it was funny. I do not hate Deidara at all by the way.


End file.
